121019-steam
Content ---- ---- Can't be but so hard. I launch the game from Steam every time I play and I get the overlay. I think it would be a wise move once the release the next update. | |} ---- ---- ---- Ya Steam is big business. I'm sure they are picky about certain things. But if Air Control can pull it off I'm sure the W* guys can make it happen ;) http://youtu.be/-2iZKSinzEM | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Steam has an unmatched selection of games, millions of users to interact with, reviews to read, live-stream broadcasting, voice chat, sales that put great games in your collection for dirt cheap, the chance to share screenshots, artwork, gaming videos with tons of other gamers and so on and so on. All for free until you decide to purchase a game. Not sure what there is not to like but to each his own. | |} ---- ---- ---- Exactly. I launch from Steam and people view my live broadcast and check out the screenshots I post. Players reactions have generally been, Wildstar? I think I've heard of that game. Is it any good? and is it sub based? Are the two questions I get. Love or hate Steam for whatever reason, you will not be able to put your game in front of a bigger group of hardcore gamers with that platform. | |} ---- I know you are not invovled, but even really crappy games made by individuals end up on steam. it really can't be that involved. So i'm guessing it's related to financials. I know steam takes a cut out of the box sale, but what else could be holding them back from being exposed to the largest gaming community? | |} ---- ---- Never understood the need for Steam... it's already purchasable and downloadable. Having it in another store is never a bad thing but, hardly something that will suddenly make millions aware of it that weren't already. | |} ---- But it does exactly that. Steam has millions of users and putting something new in its library absolutely does suddenly make millions aware of it. The best part of Steam (IMO) is that you can see what other's are playing; I can't tell you how many times I completely shrugged off a game until I saw one of my friends playing it... then they get another purchase. For a game with population issues like ours, Steam would be a massive boost. | |} ---- I dunno... a game like WildStar... and the massive population of Core gamers on steam... tif they weren't already aware of it, then the original launch marketing plan (and year + of ramp-up) would have had to be a massive failure. Again, not a bad thing to be there... I just don't think it will make any sort of measurable difference. Edit: if they open some sort of free trial on Steam, then that may bring in some more peeps. But I also feel they may not want to play that card until they get a few more changes in place. | |} ---- I think Final Fantasy Online staff would beg to differ. That is a sub based MMORPG that is doing great and Steam definitely helped them after their rocky start. Obviously the F2P games do better pop wise on Steam and everywhere else as well but it works for subs also. I think the biggest advantage is that the game stays on gamers radars. Most have probably heard of W* and then forget about only to remember it when it gets a bit of bad press which, unfornately, is what gets clicks for bloggers articles. Steam provides the game with a window that other gamers can continuously look into at all times with reviews to read from players who have had real exp with the game and not just trolls commenting to a blog that have played 2 hours of an open beta last summer. | |} ---- I think you are vastly overestimating gamer familiarity with this game. I'd bet most gamers who do much web surfing are aware that Wildstar exists, based on its high-powered advertising campaign of lots of web-banners with some kind of--what is that, a Cartoony Space Gerbil?--on them. They probably think that the Cartoony Space Gerbil has some opponent like an equally Cartoony Viking Bunny that it fights for supreme control of Gumdrop Mountain and the highly coveted Cotton Candy Tree orchards. | |} ---- ROFL. Too true. Without any context, WildStar is just a game they've heard about in passing. Steam allows players easy access to that context. When you're on the Steam store, you're much more likely to click on that banner and check it because you're already browsing for games. The other little banners scattered across the web don't mean much to me because, most of the time, when I see them I'm not looking for games at that time. Game info, reviews, player feedback all in the ppace you really want it. | |} ---- ---- ----